


Heaven

by lrhaboggle



Category: The Devil's Carnival (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Heaven, LGBT, Lesbians, Relaxation, Romance, cutie, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: June and Cora just enjoy their day off together in Heaven. (Pure, plotless fluff between these two cuties).





	Heaven

She kicked up her heels, sighing contentedly as she loosed the tight and pinching straps that squeezed her ankles into the little death traps she called shoes. What a day! The sun was high and warm and the breeze was cool and gentle. The blue sky was so perfect and bright and clear with only a few puffy white clouds marring it and they floated on by with ease. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but realize how much like tufts of cotton candy those clouds looked like. She wondered if they would've tasted equally sweet. Ah! Everything was just so lovely. That one little moment in time was the most perfect imaginable. It was a true paradise, it was Heaven! And it was a moment she hoped would last forever.

"June Freeman!" a distant voice called out her name and she groaned inwardly. So much for that divine moment lasting forever. The day seemed to grow just a bit dimmer as that voice called out, marring the serenity with a discordant shout. She turned around in her seat to see a familiar figure approaching her. It was her best friend and fellow applicant of Heaven: Cora Stein. Doubtless, Cora was coming to chastise her for resting her bare feet upon the picnic table at which she sat. June loved Cora dearly, but the girl could be such a goody-goody! She needed to learn how to live a little and not always be so uptight.

"You're not supposed to put your feet on tables!" Cora cried. Yup, there it was.

A few moments later, Cora finally reached June's side, disapproval on her face as she crossed her arms and glared down at her friend. June only grinned up at her in a sickeningly sweet smirk.

"Relax Cora!" she insisted. "We're on break today! No duties or responsibility of any kind. I mean, what's gonna happen? Are the Translators gonna knock me about for disorderly conduct?"

"Yes!" Cora cried, sounding genuinely concerned, but then she paused. "Well, no…" she rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, maybe?" Cora continued to sputter, flustered. June sighed in amusement and pity as Cora continued to trip over her words and twiddle her fingers anxiously. June knew Cora had some anxiety issues so she decided to ease her friend's suffer. She removed her bare feet from the picnic table. Almost immediately, Cora's stance relaxed, shoulders lowering and face softening. June, however, still had the last laugh because even though her feet were on the ground again, her shoes were still very much off. She didn't intend upon putting those little monsters back on until absolutely necessary.

"Come on Cora! Lighten up!" June insisted. "We're free for today! No jobs to do, people to please, roles to play, or schedules to keep!" the hotheaded blond threw her arms open and raised them upward, as though she was going to hug the sun itself. Cora gave the girl the barest of smiles that, against her will, grew the longer June continued to raise her face upward in total ecstasy. June drove Cora absolutely mad sometimes and Cora was sure June would be the one responsible for her prematurely-graying hair but Cora still adored June more than words could say. She continued to watch as June laughed and sang Heaven's praises and her smile grew wider still.

"I guess you're right," she said at last. "I suppose it won't hurt to rest for a bit!" then the brunette took a tentative seat beside June who looked on in triumph as Cora took the second seat at the table. They were the only ones in this part of Heaven right now so they had that whole section of the garden to themselves to do as they pleased. They didn't have to share anything with anyone or behave in any way except the way they chose. It really was so nice and relaxing! Their burdens were gone, if only for a little. It was just them and the warmth and the wind.

As the day slowly rolled on by, at one point in time, Cora began to lean against June's arm. The warm air and complete solitude of the place was getting to her. As June felt Cora lean up against her, that old wave of love and protectiveness washed over her. Cora may have driven June insane with her constant insistence upon following the rules, but June still loved Cora more than almost anything and feeling the girl resting against her with such complete adoration and trust was the best feeling in the world. It was Heaven! June slowly snuck an arm around the sleepy brunette and pulled her in even closer, winning an adorable smile from the brunette. For the rest of that peaceful, beautiful day, the two girls sat side by side, just slowing down and allowing life to meander by as they watched contentedly. They didn't have a care in the world. In that moment, truly, Heaven was all around.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This was just a short fic I wrote while being very bored in class. The plot is pretty obvious, just June and Cora enjoying a day off from their daily duties in Heaven, but I wanted to point out that in this particular story, Heaven does have an outdoors. I imagine Heaven to look like the GeneCo building but, beyond that building, a sprawling garden exited and then, beyond that, a city reminiscent of Hollywood or NYC. The girls are, as stated, at a picnic table in part of the garden. 
> 
> Also, in for a few headcanons, Cora's last name is Stein according to Lyndon in the commentary. June never got a last name so I chose Freeman, partly because of how much of a free-man (woman) June is and because my mother, who is a fan of the films too, told me that she had a friend in college who was always getting into trouble because of how devil-may-care she was. Her name was Judy Freeman. And lastly, the idea of Heaven being an entire city instead of just one building sounds like it was canon too, according to one of the other commentaries. They just didn't have the time or budget to include it so all we get is that one tower.


End file.
